closedfandomcom-20200214-history
MutuzeGurl
Zoë Molière (b. 18th January 2001, known as Liberty Darson until discovering the truth about her family), better known as her stage names MutuzeGurl and Flavia, is a French rapper, singer, songwriter, actress and internet personality, who used to have over 9 million subscribers on YouTube and has been on multiple international hits. She is known for being the fake daughter of Assa Darson, and for being signed to Bigbooty Recordz on her eighth birthday. Early life Zoë Molière was born at 3:13a.m. on 18th January 2001 in Paris, France, but was kidnapped when she was only a few hours old and brought to Salvador, Brazil. Her fake father was Brazilian singer Assa Darson, whilst her fake mother, Sifre Crows, was a Kuboian model. They changed her last name to Darson (Assa was the heir of a long legacy, so it was important to carry on the family name) and named her after Liberty City, a city which her mother spent most of her childhood in, because they wanted to disguise the fact that this baby wasn't theirs and they didn't even know her name anyway. Zoë spent the first three years of her life in Salvador. Until she turned 5, Zoë was mostly kept inside the house because of the following: *Her parents didn’t want people to know that she wasn’t theirs - she had been kidnapped as a newborn. *Hayley Jones wanted to kill her and start a (fraudulent) credit card in her name. When Zoë was two years old, her fake younger sister (who had not been kidnapped and was actually Sifre and Assa's biological daughter) Toga was born. In 2004, when Zoë's fake parents divorced (due to Sifre trying to murder Assa), she moved with her fake mother to Meifahrn, Kuboia, while Toga stayed with Assa in Salvador. She only lived there for all of about five seconds until she was moved back in with her fake father, however, due to her mother trying to kill her. In 2005, Zoë's fake youngest half-sister Ainslee (who also had not been kidnapped and was Assa's biological daughter) was born. Since Zoë's early childhood was very hectic, with her never attending school due to her fake parents not wanting people to know she was not theirs, her fake father decided to sign her onto Bigbooty Recordz for her eighth birthday, in order to keep her out of trouble and allow her to express her feelings in songs. As he was already a good friend with the label’s founder, Mask Torn, she was signed for free. Career Her first single was Dancing With The Devil in 2009 but it did not chart anywhere and only die-hard fans of her even know it exists. In 2010, she wanted to release her second single, Letter to Spy, but it was cancelled because Spy sued her for attempting to do so. Later in 2010, she released her song "Don't Wanna Stop", which became an instant hit. Personal life Zoë, her fake sisters and her fake father moved back to Kuboia in June 2010. As of 2018, she lives in a derelict mansion in Pragra, Hartlania with Jack Fruits alongside her older sister Chloë, fake younger sister Toga, and her real parents, Isabella and Dimitri Molière. Zoë coined her original nickname, Flavia, in April 2009. Talking about coming up with her nickname, she stated ”I was surfing the internet, looking for names. I saw Flavia, and I liked it.” However, a girl named Flavia Hershey sued her in 2018, so Zoë was forced to change it to MutuzeGurl. Mother’s death On 25th November 2017, it was reported that Zoë's fake mother, Sifre, had died in her sleep at the age of 59, due to drug misuse. Talking about her mother’s death, Zoë showed little emotion, stating that she ”didn’t really like her mum”. Sifre’s funeral was held on the 28th that month, with Zoë singing Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead when she was called to speak. Education Zoë was homeschooled up until she was 8, when she began attending ACDCEJ do Rio de Janeiro but she was expelled after murdering Tina Katz. Controversy and criticism Zoë as a whole has been criticised in the media, with several well-known celebrities passing her off as extremely egotistical, insensitive towards most people and a frequent bragger. She has also been criticised by music fans and reviewers for “stealing” flows from other rappers. Zoë’s rapping is generally compared negatively to the likes of Eminem, Nas, T.I., Meek Mill and, by fans of Grime music, Kano. This lead to her quitting her job as a rapper. Juicebox Awards During the Juicebox Awards 2014, Zoë won the award for "Best New Rapper". However, it was reported the next day that 99.9% of her votes were her own. Since this was against the rules, Zoë's award was taken away and destroyed on live TV. She was also banned from being in the award show again. Zoë released a freestyle song, "Awards", in October 2014, referencing the case. MYTV Awards At the MYTV Awards in 2016, Zoë was slapped in the face by Bethany Black for bragging about being the “best” rapper. Street Dance 4 Lyfe Zoë's role in Street Dance 4 Lyfe caused controversy, due to her being portrayed as a drunken girl despite being 11 at the time of filming. Zoë started "Um, hello? It's a Hartlanian-Kuboian movie, and Kuboia doesn’t have a drinking age and the Hartlanian drinking age is 11.". 2014 murder On 17th June 2014, Zoë murdered a Jetanie schoolgirl. According to Zoë, the girl was using racial insults towards her (due to her mixed fake ancestry) and ridiculing her career. The girl was suspected to be Brittany Bonez. Slamming incident At a sleepover with Zara Dawson and her kids on March 17, 2018, Zoë was slammed into a wall fifty times by Ericka Streets for chewing her popcorn too loudly. Feuds with other celebrities Yahtzee In July 2012, Jetanie rapper Yahtzee (the mother of Zoë's fake half-sister Ainslee) received criticism for calling Zoë "a fake gangster wannabe". Zoë seemed to ignore this at first until the release of her song "Fishing (for Competition)", which disses Yahtzee several times. Yahtzee responded in April 2013, in a freestyle of "Fishing (for Competition)", which was solely made to diss Zoë. Zoë's fake father, Assa, showed pleasure towards the feud, and allegedly sent an email to Yahtzee telling her that she did a fantastic job making Zoë feel like "the piece of shit she is". It was noted that Zoë was reported severely upset and stressed out due to the feud. Because of this, Yahtzee was attacked with severe online and public shaming, and extreme praising by Assa Darson. In August 2013, Yahtzee said she was done with the feud, and apologised with a video on her Twitter account. However, Zoë believed that Yahtzee was lying, and permanently stopped interacting with Yahtzee in response to it. Ericka Streets Due to Ericka believing that Zoë copied her music video for her song, the two have been in a feud for years, which has involved Ericka making 101+ million diss tracks towards Zoë. Assa Darson In 2018, when Zoë found out she was actually French and she had been kidnapped as a newborn baby, she and her father got into a massive feud, tearing their relationship apart. They have made various diss tracks towards each other, such as Zoë's song "Fake Dad". Trivia *When she found out the truth about her family, she was diagnosed with crippling depression, which lead to her requiring extensive therapy and attempting to commit suicide multiple times. *"Mutuze" means "slick" in Pragrese, which is why she chose the name. Her name therefore means "slick girl". *In 2019, she found out she had very high-functioning autism. **She had been diagnosed with it when she was five, but did not find out about it until she was seventeen. *She has a naughty girl dress, but didn’t know of its existence until recently. *She loves eating traditional Hartlanian dishes, especially those that contain rice. As a result, she was able to cook the dish Mijuliné (which typically takes like 3 hours) in just one hour, and didn't fuck anything up asides from pouring too much rice. **She says that, because her rapping career went horribly wrong, she changed her mind and is considering becoming a chef specialising in traditional Hartlanian and Sallyish food. *She has a pet Sallyish Husky, which she called Kofu. It was rescued by Grozdana Stojanov from the Sallyish Mountains when Grozdana was trying to find Teena Toenailz’s dead body. *Her favourite photo from she was a teeny tiny non-verbal toddler girl was one where she had a microphone in front of her. *When she was younger and did something naughty, her fake dad used to scare her by pressing her down against the bed and whipping a belt against the walls. *Her first word was "hi". *In 2019, Zoë got prescription glasses. *She may have fucked Zara Dawson's husband. Gallery MutuzeGurl.png|Zoë, since she discovered that she's actually French. Category:Slick Category:People who were kidnapped as babies and only found out about it once they were a teenager Category:Rappers Category:Singers Category:Former Rappers Category:Ericka's enemies Category:People who changed their stage name because they got sued Category:France Category:Brazil Category:Kuboia Category:Victims of kidnapping Category:People who were diagnosed with autism but weren’t told about it until they were older Category:Actresses Category:Cute Category:I didn’t even know she had a naughty girl dress Category:Husky Lovers Category:Females